


Male Orc Sigmar x Male Reader

by Crazycat88



Series: Modern Monsters: West Oaks [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, Interspecies Relationship, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Male Orc - Freeform, Male/Male, Orc/Human - Freeform, Orctober, Reader-Insert, male monster, male reader - Freeform, monster/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycat88/pseuds/Crazycat88
Summary: Moving to a small town wasn’t in your plans, but plans can change.





	Male Orc Sigmar x Male Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set around the same time at my Male Orc Raum’s story, just before, during and after. There’s some crossover but it’s not necessary to read that one to follow this story.

When your grandmother passed and left you her house in her will, you weren’t planning on leaving the big city to move to a small town in the middle of nowhere. You were even reluctant to go and sort through your grandmother’s possessions and check the condition of the house before putting it up for sale. It was unavoidable however, so you had taken a couple of weeks of work and got on a train to West Oaks.

To say you were pleasantly surprised when you arrived there would have been an understatement. You had expected a pokey little town with a few shops and people with old fashioned views. Instead you found a beautiful landscape, with a mountain towards the North and the sea to the West and nothing but trees to the East and South. The streets in the town were bustling with the same variety of creatures as was in the city and a huge selection of shops, cafes and restaurants. 

Unlike in the city however, the people were incredibly friendly. You were given more smiles and heard more hellos in one day walking the streets there than you’d had in a year walking down city streets. When you arrived at your grandmother’s property, you were shocked to discover it was a beachfront property, with two bedrooms, living room, kitchen, bathroom and a patio outside that gave a stunning view of the beach and sea. 

By the end of the two weeks you didn’t want to leave or sell the property, so you started looking into how feasible it would be to live there. The biggest obstacle was your career, as a tattoo artist you thought it would be highly unlikely to find enough work in a small town to be able to live comfortably. Discovering that there was in fact a tattoo studio in the town's centre and it was advertising space for rent for tattoo artists, seemed like fate. 

Deciding to go in with your portfolio, you discovered that the owner was a well built orc, called Sigmar and while he looked intimidating, he sent your heart rate rocketing for other reasons. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown colour and his hair was half shaven. The hair that he had was shoulder length and he had it in small braids decorated with beads. He was also covered in tattoos, which was not unusual for a tattoo artist and while he wasn’t particularly tall, he was still big, with a broad chest and muscular arms and legs.

Sigmar has taken a quick look through your portfolio and with a wide grin had offered you the space. Taking a few days, you travelled back to the city to get everything in order and then went and moved to West Oaks, with a new way of life and a new job.

Three months later and you couldn’t be any happier. You had made new friends and work was going great. Working with Sigmar was a blast and apart from the receptionist Keeya, who was a petite pretty moth, it was just the two of you in the studio. In the weeks you’d worked there you had developed more than a small crush on the orc.

You’d spent a lot of time with Sigmar, he’d invited you out for drinks after work a few times with his friends and while he was always quick to smile at you and very tactile, you’d observed he seemed to be the same with everyone. No mention had been made of him having a partner but despite how your pulse jumped every time he gave you a grin or touched you lightly on your arm, you were hesitant to do anything about it. Not only could it get awkward since you worked together but you didn’t know if he was interested in dating men or interested in humans in general.

******************************

You were busy prepping your equipment and watching Sigmar tattoo a frankly huge drider completely oblivious to your surroundings when Keeya brought you out of your thoughts. 

‘‘You’ve got your next customer in twenty minutes,’’ she says, giving you a knowing look. 

Flushing you nod to let her know you’ve heard her and you start working quicker. You’ve been so distracted watching Sigmar, you're nowhere near ready to ink a customer. 

‘‘There… that’s you all done, take a look before I wrap it,’’ Sigmar tells the drider. Looking over you see the drider has had a pair of wings tattooed on his back, a bit of an odd choice for a spider you think. You hear the rest of their brief conversation until the drider leaves and Sigmar sits down with a sigh.

‘‘That was a tough one,’’ he says, turning his wrist in circles trying to work out the stiffness.

‘‘Was he your last customer for the day?’’ You ask.

‘‘Yeah… thankfully,’’ he says standing up, starting to clean up his work station. ‘‘I’ve been meaning to ask… have you got plans this weekend?’’ 

‘‘No… why?’’ You say, looking up at him surprised. 

‘‘My parents are throwing Halden a birthday party Saturday night, you should come.’’ he replies. ‘‘It will be fun…’’ he adds, looking at you briefly grinning.

‘‘Are you sure they won’t mind?’’

‘‘Not at all. The more the merrier,’’ he laughs. ‘‘The place will be packed as it is, one more won't make a difference.’’

‘‘Yeah alright,’’ you say, watching as he grins widely. 

‘‘Yes! Now I can show you how us orcs have a good time,’’ he says chuckling. ‘‘My brother Raum is coming home from the city with his new girlfriend so you’ll get to meet them too.’’

You smile, Sigmar’s excitement is obvious, ‘‘How long has been since you saw him?’’ 

‘‘Not since last Christmas,’’ he sighs. ‘‘Same with my cousins Breckin and Broden, they’ll be coming too hopefully, so it’s like a family reunion too.’’

‘‘Nice. What should I bring with me?’’ you ask.

‘‘Just yourself,’’ he says, shaking his head. ‘‘Everything else will be supplied.’’

******************************

The week passes quickly and you soon find yourself making your way Sigmars parents house with a tray of brownies you’d picked up at the bakery, not wanting to show up empty handed. You’d also picked up something for Sigmar’s little brothers birthday, not sure what the half-orc would like, not really knowing him, you’d settled for a gift card hoping he liked movies or gaming. 

The party already seemed to be well underway, you can hear the sounds of laughter and cheering from halfway up the street. Ringing the doorbell, you wouldn’t be surprised if it goes unheard. Soon enough the door is being opened and you see an older female orc answer with a smile on her face, whom you assume is Sigmar’s mother. 

‘Hi, I work with Sigmar...’’ you start, only to be interrupted as she suddenly hugs you tightly.

‘‘I know who you are dear, Sigmar hasn’t stopped talking about you since you started working at the tattoo studio,’’ she grins. ‘‘It’s so nice to finally meet you. I’m Eivor, come in, come in,’’ she says, pulling you into the house.

‘‘Um…thank you,’’ you mumble stunned, heart pounding at the knowledge that Sigmar had told his folks all about you. ‘‘These are for you,’’ you say, handing her the brownies.

‘‘Thank you dear, you shouldn’t have, but I’ll enjoy these anyway,’’ she laughs. ‘‘The boys are all in back garden,’’ she adds giving you shove towards the back door.

Outside you quickly spot Sigmar, who’s standing with Halden and another orc who looks a lot like him and has his arm around a human girl. They’re all gathered around two orcs that look like twins, who are arm wrestling each other. Spotting you, Sigmar grins and makes his way over to you. 

‘‘Hey, you made it,’’ he says, grinning happily. He looks good you think swallowing tightly. He’s dressed smartly compared to his usual casual wear and even his tusks look like they have been polished. 

‘‘I did. Thanks again for inviting me,’’ you say, then glance around. ‘‘This place is packed, I’m surprised it can fit so many people.’’

‘‘Yeah I know,’’ he laughs. ‘‘Come meet my brother Raum and his girlfriend,’’ he says, leading you over to the group.

He makes the introductions and you learn that the twins are his cousins Breckin and Broden who live in the city like Raum. Handing Halden his gift card, you apologise saying you weren’t sure what to get him. He assures you it’s all good, he loves gaming and thanks you for getting him something, claiming that you really shouldn’t have. 

‘‘I hear you’ve only been in town a few months, how are you enjoying life here?’’ Raum asks you, handing you a beer he grabs out from a nearby cooler. 

‘‘It’s really great, I love this place,’’ you reply smiling. 

‘‘Isn’t it just beautiful,’’ Raum’s girlfriend sighs. ‘‘Raum rented us a beach house and it’s just stunning.’’

‘‘It is, I actually live in one of the beach houses, they really are beautiful,’’ you tell her. 

‘‘Oh my god, you are so lucky,’’ she squeals suddenly jumping up and down in excitement. Raum laughs and cuddles her into his side. He suddenly leans down to whisper something in her ear and she blushes bright red. They make their excuses and move off, while the others all cheer and hoot. 

You have a brief conversation with the twins about city life versus small town before they move on to talk to others. Haldens already wandered off at some point and now you find yourself alone with Sigmar. 

‘‘Want another beer?’’ he asks, noticing your bottles now empty.

‘‘Sure,’’ you say, watching as he grabs you one. ‘‘Your family all seem really nice.’’

‘‘Yeah... they're a pretty good bunch,’’ he says smiling.

‘‘You have another brother right?’’ you ask questionly, not having been introduced to him.

He nods, ‘‘He couldn’t make it tonight, his wife is really sick and he didn’t want to leave her at home alone.’’

‘‘I’m sorry to hear that…’’ you say sympathetically.

‘‘It’s okay, hopefully she’ll be fine by morning… Want to go inside and grab something to eat?’’ he asks. Nodding, you let him lead you in to living area where a buffet style table has been set up.

You spend the rest of the party chatting to various relatives of Sigmar’s and other guests. At one point you tell Sigmar he doesn’t have to stay beside you all night but he just shakes his head and doesn’t leave your side. When you find yourselves back outside, he beckons you follow him down to the end of the garden.

‘‘Come on, I want to show you something,’’ he says leading you down to the bottom of the garden holding onto your hand. You feel your pulse jumping but tell yourself he’s only holding your hand because it’s so dark. As you approach the wall that signals the end of the garden, he stops and bends down encouraging you to sit on the ground beside him. You do, looking at him slightly confused. Taking your hand he places it down on the ground and you’re startled to feel some sort of plaque there.

The plaque itself is square and while it’s dark, you can just about make out some sort of symbol in gold which is raised in a circle in the middle of the plaque. Looking at Sigmar, you wait for some sort of explanation.

‘‘A few hundred years ago before this town was built, there wasn’t much here except an orc clan who built a compound up on the ridge of the mountain. The clan leader at the time was said to be the wisest and most fair leader the clan ever had… when humans and other monsters started building a town here, the orcs came down from the mountain and helped build it. This was his house, where he raised his five sons after their mother died. He eventually remarried, to a human woman and they were buried right here.’’ He pauses to take a breath and taps the plaque. ‘‘This is our clan sigil, this house has been in our family for generations, my family are descendants of Brodhir and with five sons you can imagine there’s a lot of us,’’ he finishes chuckling.

‘‘Wow that’s an impressive lineage… I didn’t realise the town had such a rich history,’’ you say, slightly stunned. 

‘‘I didn’t show you this just to try and impress you,’’ he laughs. ‘‘When I was a boy, I fell off the wall and this plaque left an imprint on my ass for days. I was so upset that it didn’t last and that’s when I first knew I wanted a tattoo. So I started designing it, then a bunch of others until I realised my dream to be a tattoo artist.’’ 

‘‘That’s so cool… I wish I had an interesting backstory of why I wanted to be a tattoo artist,’’ you chuckle. Looking down you realise he’s still holding your hand in his, heart pounding you meet his eyes and you see him flush. 

‘‘So… I don’t know if your just slow or maybe you’re not interested,’’ he flinches. Blushing he continues, ‘‘But I’ve been trying to flirt with you since I first met you... I really like you.’’ You look at him shocked, you had not picked up on that at all… ‘‘If don’t feel the same that’s cool though, we can just forget I said anything,’’ he says, looking down and removing his hand of yours. 

_ ‘‘No! _I do, I mean, I like you too, like a lot…’’ you jabber stupidly, taking his hand back in yours. Taking a breath you continue, ‘‘I just didn’t know if you were interested in me… I never realised you were flirting with me.’’ Shaking your head, feeling like an idiot, you watch as he grins widely.

‘‘I’m not very practiced at flirting so I’ll forgive you for not noticing... if you’ll agree to meet me tomorrow night for a date?’’ he says hopefully, his green skin still flushed in embarrassment.

You chuckle. ‘‘Definitely,’’ you agree, smiling happily. 

Both of you smile at each other like idiots for a minute until he eventually he looks away. ‘‘Can I kiss you now?’’ he asks, looking nervous, meeting your eyes briefly before flicking away again.

Feeling nervous yourself, you lick your lips nodding and meet him halfway. Both shy, your lips meet tentatively, a mere brush at first, his tusks pressing up against your cheeks. Kissing an orc wasn’t quite what you imagined and you have to angle very precisely but it feels good. Tangling your hands in his hair, you swipe your tongue along his lips and he opens his mouth allowing you to explore inside. Groaning he pulls away to take a deep breath, needing a breath yourself you open your eyes and see his are still closed and he’s panting lightly. 

‘‘That was…’’ he swallows. ‘‘Good, really good…’’

  
Nodding, you agree silently. ‘‘We should probably return to the party,’’ he sighs, standing up and offering you a hand up. 

Silently, glancing each other as you make your way back to the party, you see the twins grinning and giving you both knowing looks when they spot you. You don’t spend much longer at the party and say goodnight to everyone before you leave. Sigmar tells you he’ll call you in the morning to make the arrangements for your date and walks you to the front door, giving you a quick kiss as you part. You make your way home with a smile on your face and skip in your step.

*******************************

Sigmar calls you in the morning just as he promised and you arrange to meet at one of your favourite restaurants, The Shark Tank. You spend the day etching tattoo designs in order to keep busy, when that fails you decide to take a walk along the beach. As you reach the cove, you smile seeing mermaids frolicking in the water. 

By the time you return home, it’s time to shower and get dressed for your date. Sigmar is already waiting outside the restaurant when you arrive ten minutes early and he grins watching as you walk towards him. 

‘‘Hey,’’ he says. As he pulls you into a half hug, his tusks press into your cheek slightly in what you assume was meant to be kiss, pulling away he chuckles slightly looking down. He’s nervous, you think elated and smile widely. 

‘‘Hi, did the party end well last night?’’ you ask questionly.

‘‘For the most part, come on, I’ll tell you it all when we’re seated,’’ he says chuckling. Intrigued you follow him into the restaurant. Once you're seated, he explains, ‘‘Most of the guests started leaving shortly after you did, once everyone who wasn’t staying the night had gone, those of us remaining ended up playing a game in the living room. To cut a long story short, the twins got over competitive and ending up breaking a window.’’

‘‘Oh wow. I bet your mother isn't pleased.’’

‘‘Nope,’’ he chuckles. ‘‘But it’s not the first time it’s happened and I’m sure it won’t be the last.’’

A server you don’t recognise brings you the menu over and takes your drink order. The meal is delicious as always and the conversation flows nicely. Sigmar tells you more of his family stories and it seems that it’s always the twins that cause damage. He asks you to tell him more about your life in the city and surprises you when he says he’s never actually left West Oaks.

‘‘Really? But the city is only a four hour drive away…’’ you say astonished.

‘‘I know… it’s just, I’ve never felt the need to leave here.’’ he says, rubbing the back of his neck, looking embarrassed. 

‘‘Fair enough, there's plenty here to do after all.’’

Quickly changing the subject, seeing he’s uncomfortable, you move to another topic. After paying the bill, you end up walking along the beach, seeing that your fast approaching your house, you point it out to Sigmar and asks if he wants to come in for a drink, he agrees nodding and you see his cheeks darken slightly. 

You end up sitting together out on your patio on the bench, watching the sun set, making casual conversation. Looking over at Sigmar you see his gaze his locked on you and when you meet his eye he flushes, cheeks darkening.

‘‘Are you alright?’’ you ask curiously, turning to face him more directly. 

‘‘Yeah…’’ he swallows. ‘‘It's just… been a long time for me…’’

‘‘Since you’ve been on a date you mean?’’ 

‘‘Yeah… that and all that goes with it,’’ he says, rubbing the back of his neck, nervously chuckling.

‘‘We don’t have to do anything, we can just sit and talk,’’ you say, smiling gently.

‘‘_ No! _I want you… I mean, I want to do more than just talk to you,’’ he says.

Putting your drink down, you cup his cheek in your hand and brush your lips gently across his. ‘‘Is this alright?’’ you ask him quietly, he nods quickly and putting his hand on the back of your head pulls you back to his mouth. Smiling you kiss him again and this time it’s his tongue that strokes across your lips asking for entry. Allowing his tongue in your mouth, you let him explore your mouth for a moment before stroking his tongue with your own. His hands trail down your chest until he’s cupping you through your jeans.

You gasp, pulling away and tipping your head back not expecting him to be so bold. He suddenly moves to kneel on the ground and unbuttons your jeans, looking up asking for approval, you give him a nod. Taking a deep breath as he pulls your cock out, you exclaim when he takes your cock in hand and runs his tongue over your tip. 

‘‘Look at you, your so beautiful,’’ he smiles, before taking your cock in his mouth and swallowing you down. You grunt as you feel your cock hit the back of his throat. Tangling your hands in his hair, you clasp the back of head gently, not restricting his movement in any way. As he hollows his cheeks and starts working his head up and down, you moan and try to resist rutting up but eventually he has to move his arms over your thighs to stop you thrusting.

He draws back for breath, panting, and takes your cock in his hand working his wrist down and then up over the tip. ‘‘I’m close… so close,’’ you groan. Grinning, he takes your tip in his mouth and sucks on it, you swear grunting and mumble incoherently. Cupping your balls in one hand, he tugs them gently and you cry out, vision going white as he swallows you down. As your mind clears you see him watching you smiling, still stroking your slowly softening cock. 

‘‘Holy crap, that was…’’ you pant, shaking your head. Trying to recover your breath, you tug him up, directing him to sit beside you again. Leaning towards him you brush your lips against his. ‘‘Give me a minute and I’ll return the favour.’’

‘‘I’d rather give you twenty and have you fuck me,’’ he chuckles.

‘‘Alright,’’ you laugh, slightly stunned he wants you to top. ‘‘We may want to take this inside though,’’ you say, looking around hoping no one has seen your show. 

‘‘Not an exhibitionist then?’’ he chuckles.

Shaking your head, you try standing and find yourself wobbling. Sigmar stands, picks you up and grins carrying you inside.   


*******************************

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this one. You can let me know if you did by leaving kudos or comments.


End file.
